Kitsune's Ape Escape
by Alex Kitsune
Summary: Specter is loose yet again and he's determined to change everyone into monkeys! Can Spike and Kitsune stop him in time?
1. 1 Specter!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ape Escape, Spike, Specter, or the Professor. I only own Kitsune.

**ZOMG ALEX POSTED A NEW FAN FICTION!! Only because I'm caught in the Ape Escape craze -**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter One - Specter!

"Ukki?"

A baby monkey, fur white as snow, crawled over to a strange helmet sent by The Professor. The monkey was named Specter. He was the most famous monkey at the Monkey Amusement Park. Specter stared curiously at the strange helmet and reached out to grab it. He held it for a second and put it on his head. With a scream, Specter held his head high in pain. He could feel his brain expanding. Once the pain stopped, he was super-intelligent. He looked outside of his cage and laughed.

"Now, after being embarrassed all my life, I can finally do something about it!" He said.

Specter then escaped out of his cage and collected all the material he could to make more of these strange helmets.

After he was done, he walked over to the other monkeys and freed them, and put the helmets on their heads.

"My minions, today, we seek revenge! We must find The Professor and search for anything that might help us. If you find anything, bring it to me at once! Now, go!" Specter yelled to the Monkeys.

The monkeys screeched excitedly and charged to The Professor's lab.

**Yes, I know this chapter is very short, but the other ones are longer. (Yes, I already wrote 5 chapters.)**


	2. 2 A Visit to the Monkey Park

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ape Escape. Only Kitsune and Ukki (Well, Ukki is still from Ape Escape, but still...)**

* * *

Chapter Two – A Visit to the Monkey Park

The monkeys charged into the lab and attacked The Professor. They collected any item they could find and marched back to Specter.

"Very good. Now, let's see what you have brought me." Specter said as he dug through the items.

A boy walked into the Monkey Park. This boy's name was Kitsune. He visited the Monkey Park everyday to visit Specter. He was always calm and he was the only human who Specter liked.

"What's this?" Kitsune asked as he looked around and saw all the damage.

Specter turned his head.

"Kitsune, how are you?" Specter asked him.

"S-specter…?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes. Are you surprised?" Specter tilted his head.

"You can talk?" Kitsune asked.

"It's wonderful! I just put on this helmet and I am more intelligent than before. I can now seek revenge against all of those humans who embarrassed me all my life. It's perfect!!" Specter laughed.

Kitsune thought that Specter was the nicest monkey in the Monkey Park. He thought wrong.


	3. 3 A New Friend

**I don't own Ape Escape. **

**Do we even need to say this...? I mean, this is FAN FICTION. This site gives you the option to write about it! Don't you think they wouldn't let you write about it if it wasn't in the categories?**

Chapter Three – A New Friend

"What do you plan to do with all these monkeys, Specter?" Kitsune asked.

"I have a plan." Specter answered, "I plan to take The Professor's technology and create an ultimate weapon that will change mankind into monkeys, then I can take over the world with the monkeys as my minions! Of course, you'll be spared".

"Why would you do this? I thought you were friendly…" Kitsune felt heartbroken.

"You have to understand. These humans don't deserve to have freedom just so they can torture more monkeys like myself. I won't let it happen again!" Specter yelled.

Kitsune ran out of the Monkey Park and into The Professor's lab.

"Oh no…" He said.

Kitsune looked around and saw nothing but destruction. Everything was broken and all of the gadgets were stolen. And the Professor and Natalie were nowhere to be found. Just then, a monkey skipped into the lab. And looked at Kitsune.

"Ukki…?" The monkey looked confused.

This monkey was different than the other monkeys. He was smaller than the others, and he didn't really listen to Specter that much. The monkey waddled over to Kitsune and stared at him. As if he was figuring out what he was.

"Uhhh… I'm… Kitsune… And I'm a human…" Kitsune couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ukki!" The monkey said as he crawled up Kitsunes back and sat on his shouder.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Kitsune yelled.

"Ukki… WAAAAH!" The monkey started crying.

"No, no, don't cry! It's ok! You can stay!" Kitsune said, trying to make the monkey stop crying.

The monkey smiled and continued to sit on Kitsune's shoulder.


	4. 4 Enter Spike and Ukki!

**Tahdah. Chappie 4. Wow... 4 chapters in one day. A new record for me! (It think...)**

* * *

Chapter Four – Enter Spike and Ukki!

"Are you going to stay on my shoulder forever…?" Kitsune asked.

The monkey nodded.

"…Do you want to be my pet…?" Kitsune asked.

The monkey looked up and put his finger on his chin, as if he was thinking about it. Then he nodded.

"I assume you want me to name you, then…" Kitsune said.

"Ukki! Ukki! Ukki! Ukki!" The monkey screeched.

"OW! How about 'Ukki'?" Kitsune was making a joke but then the monkey nodded happily, "O…k… Ukki it is… Now, to find a way to stop Specter."

Kitsune rummaged through a box filled with gadgets the monkey's didn't get. Just then, Kitsune heard the door slam.

"Professor! The Pipo Monkeys are loose again! Specter is back!" A strange boy said.

The boy's name was Spike.

"Huh?" Kitsune asked.

"What are you doing in the Professor's lab? And who are you?" Spike asked.

"My name is Kitsune. You must be Spike!" Kitsune answered.

"Yes, I am. But there's no time for that, where's the Professor?" Spike asked.

"I don't know… He was gone when I got here…" Kitsune looked at Ukki.

"AH! A PIPO MONKEY!!" Spike said, grabbing a weird mechanical net called a Monkey Net.

Spike leaped in the air, Monkey Net in his hand and swung as hard as he could at Ukki.


	5. 5 The Search Begins

**WOOT! 5 chapters! That IS a new record for me! I'm done for today.**

Chapter 5 – The Search Begins

Kitsune dived in front of Ukki and got caught in the Monkey Net and teleported to a cage right by them.

"What the…?" Kitsune asked.

Spike slapped his face.

"You idiot…" He said, "The Monkey Net teleports anything in it to that cage. It's used for catching monkeys… ONLY monkeys".

"But if we were right here, couldn't you have just thrown Ukki in here…?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, but it wouldn't have been as dramatic. Anyway, what is he doing in here?!" Spike yelled.

"Relax." Kitsune rose out of the cage and dusted himself off, "He doesn't work for Specter. He just wandered in here and we became friends. I think he's just a baby monkey".

Ukki ran to Kitsune and climbed up to his shoulder.

"See?"

"Whatever. We have to go catch Specter while he's still at the Monkey Park. I just came to get my Monkey Net." Spike said.

"Too late…" Kitsune sighed, looking out of the window.

"What?" Spike asked.

"He just left." Kitsune said.

"Where could he be going…?" Spike wondered.

"Where ever he's going, we HAVE to catch him." Kitsune said.

After the preparation was complete, Spike and Kitsune ran up the path leading to a castle.

"He must be there." Kitsune said.

Ukki saw a monkey along the path and screeched.

"Hey, it's another monkey!" Kitsune said.

"Since you're new to this, I'll show you what you do." Spike said, charging at the monkey.

Spike jumped into the air and slammed down the Monkey Net, and the monkey vanished.

"Wow." Kitsune said.

"Yep. Easy." Spike smiled and continued down the path, "Oh look, another monkey. Now you try!".

Kitsune leaped in the air and swung the net, but missed and landed on his face. The monkey ran away.

Spike laughed.

"It's only easy because you've done this before…" Kitsune sighed.


End file.
